Polymer compounds, and specifically polyethers, polyamines, and polythioethers have found use as lubricants, emollients, humectants, and surfactants. Compounds of the invention may be used in cosmetic or specialty chemical formulations and in some instances may be used as naturally derived alternatives to silicone polymers.
New polymerization approaches that allow for the use of different starting materials and the incorporation of new functional groups are desired. Polymers are formulated into various specialty chemical applications, including personal care, to alter and improve the function of the product. The functionality of the polymer depends on its size and composition, and new and renewable compositions are highly desired as they have the potential to improve application performance.